Chocolate Milk
by littlefaerielights
Summary: If Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus.. But James and Lily watching from the afterlife.
1. Chocolate Cows

"Sirius, I have a question." Harry sounded very serious for someone who was barely 4 feet tall. Sirius laughed.

"Harry, I have an answer."

"Does chocolate milk come from chocolate cows?" He asked, taking a drink from his cup that was full of milk that was excessively chocolaty.

"Yes." Sirius said with a straight face.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Okay." Harry looked satisfied. "What's for breakfast?"

Sirius picked him up and set him down on the counter. "How does… cereal sound?"

"What kinda cereal?"

"Lucky Charms?" Sirius shook the box.

"Can we eat like this?" Harry asked, swinging his little legs.

"If you promise to be super careful." He paused. "And don't tell Remus."

"Kay!"

* * *

_James couldn't stop laughing. "Chocolate cows.." he took a breath and looked at his wife. "He's gonna grow up believing that chocolate milk comes from chocolate cows and I'm so proud of Sirius for that one." He wiped his eyes. "It's exactly what I would've done." _

"_I know." Lily laughed. Then she looked sad. "My baby's getting so big.."_

* * *

"Why is Harry sitting on the counter?" Remus closed the door behind him.

"Because this is where we wanted to eat our cereal." Sirius explained. "Stop being boring and come enjoy a bowl of lucky charms with us."

"Did you know that chocolate milk comes from chocolate cows and that's with my chocolate milk is always so chocolaty?" Harry said with his mouth full of cereal. Remus laughed as he added milk to his cereal.

"Your chocolate milk must come from a special cow 'cause my chocolate milk is never as chocolaty as yours."

"Mhm, I must have gotten the best cow there is." He said importantly, handing his empty bowl to Sirius. "My mummy and daddy must've picked it out."

Sirius and Remus paused, both of their smiles faltering for a split second.

* * *

_Lily sighed heavily. "My poor baby." Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to reach down to touch Harry, but she was grabbing at thin air. "I love you, Harry."_

* * *

"Your dad always did like really chocolaty milk." Remus said, smiling at Harry and picking him up. He hugged him tightly for a second before placing him back down on the floor. "Like even more chocolaty than yours." He tapped Harry's nose.

"Are you sure?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Positive."

"Okay." Harry smiled. "I'm gonna go color now, wanna color with me?" and he grabbed Remus's hand.

"I would love to color with you, Harry." Remus smiled and allowed Harry to drag him to his room.


	2. Blue Sun

"Remus." Harry was very serious. "The sun can't be blue."

"It can be if I want it to be." Remus argued, finishing coloring the sun in blue. Harry shook his head.

"But the sun isn't blue." He tapped Remus's nose. "The sky is blue." He narrowed his eyes at him.

"The sky isn't always blue, love." Remus smiled. "It can be pink and red and orange and yellow with the sun's setting or rising. It can be grey when it's cold and snowy or it can be really dark and maybe even green when it's stormy. It can be black at night." He stuck his tongue out at Harry, who giggled. "If the sky can be so many colors, why can't our sun be blue?"

"I guess so…" Harry allowed. "But what color will our sky be if the sun is blue? Because we can't have a blue sky if the sun is already blue."

"Hmmm…" Remus tapped his chin and looked at all the crayons strewn about the floor. "We could make it grew and stormy?"

"With thunderclouds and lightning?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

* * *

"_He still has such serious discussions with Harry like he did when he was a baby." Lily laughed. "Remember that?" _

"_Mhm, he never talked to Harry like he was a baby. He talked to him like Harry like he was his best friend in the whole world and it was fantastic." James put his arms around Lily's shoulders and kissed her forehead._

"_And Harry acts like a small grown up." Lily giggled. "I feel like those talks with Remus really got through to him."_

* * *

"What're you guys coloring?" Sirius asked, carrying three glasses of chocolate milk into the room.

"We're making the sky." Harry said happily, taking his favorite cup from Sirius. It had penguins that danced around the edges of the cup. Harry could watch them for hours. The penguins made his drink stay cold.

"Your sky has a blue sun." Sirius said, sitting on the floor and pulling Harry into his lap.

"Yes." Harry smiled, pointing at Remus.

"If the sky can be so many different colors, why can't our sky have a blue sun?" He shrugged, smiling.

"I suppose you have a point." Sirius said, kissing Harry's forehead as he drank his chocolate milk. "What color is your sky gonna be?"

"We're gonna make it stormy!" Harry exclaimed. "With thunderclouds and lightning." He smiled and put his now empty cup down. "And Remus said he's gonna put a spell on it so it looks like it's real."

"Ooohh, we can hang it up in the living room downstairs." Sirius said, putting Harry down, who reached for another crayon and began coloring a big thundercloud. Sirius sat on Harry's bed and watched Remus and Harry color.

This was their thing, they always colored together and Sirius wondered if Harry would remember this when he was older and color with Remus whenever he had a bad day or when he came home for holidays from Hogwarts or if he'd think it was too childish.

"We're done." Harry said proudly and held up the drawing for Sirius to see. It hadn't been charmed yet, so it was stationary, but it actually looked like a stormy sky with a bright blue sun.

* * *

"_I wonder if he'll grow up to be an artist…" James said, looking down at Harry. _

"_He does color with Remus a lot." Lily agreed. "And they always seem to turn out better and better."_

"_I wish I was there to color with him…" _

"_I know, baby. I know."_

* * *

"Where can we hang it up?" Remus asked, holding the now moving drawing. Harry bounced around behind him.

"I vote for the kitchen, because we're in the kitchen a lot." Sirius said.

"But not on the fridge because that's way too cliché." Remus said, looking around for a place on the kitchen wall.

"How bout next to the window?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds lovely, Harry." Sirius smiled and picked Harry up to put him on the counter. He handed him the picture and Harry held it in place while Remus tacked it up.

"That looks beautiful."


End file.
